


Chocolate

by Corwin (ISH)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Chocolate, Humor, M/M, SS/RL - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 12:36:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/622208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ISH/pseuds/Corwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's something in that chocolate that makes Severus do things he never thought he would.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> An overhauled version of an old story originally found at my fanfiction.net account - here: http://www.fanfiction.net/s/1881205/1/Chocolate
> 
> I own nothing, of course, but the prose.

Chocolate? Snape was angry and confused and... And he just had to get a hold of some more of that divine sweet. He billowed out of Albus' office. He couldn't believe the old coot had tricked him into taking on the Potter-brat; with chocolate none the less. He was fuming. And Albus was cunning. A good dark chocolate was like a fine wine, or better, an expertly brewed cup of coffee, and Severus hadn't been able to resist.

The walk down to his quarters suddenly seemed far less appealing than it had when he set out. He changed the direction of his stride and headed towards the courtyard. He recalled having seen one of those exclusive sweets shops in Hogsmaede the last time he was there. Albus must have bought that chocolate there, or at least they would have it there, he thought. He apparated as soon as he was off Hogwarts grounds and was in front of the little shop within ten minutes. The wooden stairs creaked under his boot and he was just about to open the glazed door when he recognised the only other customer in there.

What was Lupin doing there? Why did he have to be doing whatever he was doing there right now? For a while Severus Snape considered backing down, coming back later, going somewhere else, but then he decided not to. Why should he? It wasn't like it was the Dark Lord that was standing there by the counter. And besides, he could sneak in unnoticed, and wait inside until Lupin left.

The only problem was that the door had at least ten of those little annoying bells attached to it. The noise when he stepped inside was deafening, and he was promptly noticed both by the clerk and by Lupin. He winced and didn't bother trying to hide his discomfort. Lupin, for some strange reason, smiled when their eyes met. Severus looked away and strode towards the back of the shop. But as he bumped into a shelf filled with white chocolate in every possible shape and form he realised that there was no back of this shop. It was so small it barely had a front. Lupin and the clerk seemed to be caught up in a conversation and Severus had no intention of drawing any more attention form his old enemy than he already had. He just had to wait until they were done and then have the clerk help him find what he was looking for.

When five minutes passed and nothing happened he could barely hold back the irritation creeping up his spine. There were only so much one could do to occupy oneself in a shop that sold sweets.

When ten minutes had passed and he he knew the name of at least half of the products on display by heart he decided he had had enough. He stalked up to the counter and looked at the clerk, then at Lupin and back at the clerk again. They took no notice of him what so ever. He began clearing his throat, but Lupin was faster.

"What brings you here then, Severus," he asked, looking genuinely interested. Telling the truth was out of question.

"What does one usually do in a place like this?" Sarcasm usually worked.

"I didn't think you cared for sweets, Severus." The way his name rolled past the werewolf's lips was downright indecent, just like the smile that graced them.  

The answer to the question was that he didn't. The chocolate he'd tasted in the headmaster's office was anyting but sweet; rich, yes; full, certainly; tantalizing, without a doubt. But sweet? No. If Albus had just stuck to his regular, clammy lemon drops he could have been doing something useful instead of trying to ignore Lupin. 

He turned to the clerk and asked him whether Albus Dumbledore had been in the shop recently. The clerk said that, yes, the headmaster had in fact been there just last week.

Good.

Now, did he have any more of the same chocolate the Headmaster had bought?

Good.

Severus was pleased, this was all coming along nicely. Then Lupin ruined it by snickering. Severus was just about to demand the man told him what was so damned funny when he held up a package wrapped in regular brown wrapping paper.

"He got to you too, did he?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Why was he smiling like that? This was definitely not funny.

"Albus. That heavenly chocolate he seems to have treated us both to. Apparently this was the last of what they had in stock." He dangled the package in front of Severus, that teasing look in his eyes.

Severus was thrown right back to his years as a Hogwarts student and reflexively closed his eyes. Why did it have to be Lupin? He'd always been a little better than the rest of them, but then again, he'd never been quite good either. Severus was about to storm out of the shop as he felt someone grab him by the shoulder.

"Are you all right?" Don't look at him. "Hey, Severus, are you okay?" He backed away, long rooted instincts taking over.

"I'm perfectly fine. Now if you'll excuse me." He turned to leave; he didn't intend to make more of a fool of himself than he already had. Lupin caught him by the shoulder again as he was making his way out onto the street. He faced the other man, freeing himself of his hand in the process.

"What do you want from me?"

"I... No, it's silly. Never mind, Severus." There was an innocent twinkle in his eyes when he smiled. Severus knew he wasn't.

"No, by all means Lupin, tell me, now that you've gone through the trouble of annoying me." He used the only things he knew how in a situation like this; a stone cold glare served with a dash of sarcasm.

"Well, if you insist. My place is just a few minutes away from here and I couldn't possibly eat all this chocolate myself." Severus couldn't possibly believe that this man was a werewolf, those eyes belonged to a puppy.

"Why in Merlin's name would you want to share that with me? Why would I want to share it with _you?_ " It didn't make sense at all.

"If you don't want to come for the company, how about for the chocolate?" Lupin turned and started walking down the street. He didn't look back, but kept the package containing the chocolate clearly visible, clearly aware of Severus' unyielding cravings. The battle inside Severus' mind was dire. As much as going back to the castle seemed the safer option, the taste of that magnificent chocolate still lingered. Slowly, and then with more determined strides he followed the other man. When he caught up Lupin just flashed him a smile and continued walking.

Severus got the distinct impression that he was not fully in control of his actions, but he continued to follow the chocolate in silence. They arrived at a door at the outskirts of Hogsmaede, Lupin unlocked it and they went in. It wasn't what he'd expected, whatever that was. It was a home. Nothing more, nothing less. Severus felt uneasy, his hands were no longer content to be at his sides, and they seemed too warm for his pockets, too sweaty to stay clasped. 

Lupin had left him to wait in the hall. When he got back Severus was still standing in the doorway, almost decided to leave the way he came. But then Lupin _did_ have a bowl full of exquisite chocolate in his left hand. Severus' mouth started to water but he didn't move. He was the head of Slytherin for Merlin's sake, and heads of Slytherin didn't throw themselves over chocolate like some teenaged Gryffindor, no matter how much they wanted to.

The bowl travelled into the sitting room, and Severus could do naught but follow it to it's destination on the coffee table. Lupin had sat himself on the sofa, from where he was eyeing Severus, a smile dancing across his lips.

"Why don't you come sit down, Severus," he said and patted the seat next to his.

And what else could he do, but to go sit next to Lupin? That was where the chocolate was after all. The chocolate that most certainly was charmed; charmed to make anyone that ate it want more and more, and more, until they could never be without it. Its sweet smell lingered in his nostrils, and the mere memory of how the taste had erupted in his mouth made his stomach ache. Even the colour of it was tanalizing, much like the colour of Lupin's eyes.

Severus halted his indulgent train of thought. Since when did he notice the colour of Lupin's eyes? He should stop that immediately.

He stretched over Lupin to take a piece of chocolate, and was only centimetres away from his precious goal when his hand was slapped away and the bowl was moved. If he could shoot fire with his eyes, he was pretty sure Lupin would be a pile of ash.

"Why did you do that?" He felt his face go soft. Was he... pouting? He felt perposterous, he'd never pouted before in his life, and yet, he didn't seem to care. Lupin just looked at him, a mirror image of his younger, equally misciveous self. He snatched one of the delicious pieces of chocolate from the bowl and held it no more than three inches from Severus' face.

"These were quite expensive, you know, and I'm not a rich man. Do you know what that means, Severus?" He shook his head, trying hard not to look as stupid as he felt. Even in this foggy state of mind a sense of dread was rippling through him. 

"It means you're going to have to work for it." Before Severus had gotten his wallet out of his pocket Lupin was talking again.

"I don't want your money Severus. I am interested in something rather more... personal." Personal? Wherever this was taking him, Severus liked it less the further it was going, and what he liked the least was the feeling that he would, at this moment, agree to anything for a praline. And so he put his hands back in his lap and continued staring at the piece of chocolate hovering in front of his face. The intense craving it conjured in him was all but paralysing. He managed to raise an eyebrow.

"Personal favours?" He was slurring. He hoped Lupin didn't notice.

"It's very easy Severus. You do something for me and in exchange I give you a piece of chocolate." It was like he tasted that last word, savouring it like real chocolate. "Do you understand?" Of course he understood; he wasn't stupid. Lupin would have him do something embarrassing in public and he would get chocolate in return.  He contemplated whether the chocolate was really worth it, took a deep breath and decided that it was.

"Yes." At this one word Lupin's eyes lit up like fires and his smile, if possible, grew ever more mischievous. Severus feared the worst. In fact, he was quite sure he was going to be standing on a table in the Three Broomsticks doing unspeakable things within the hour. 

He attempted moving away from Lupin, eyeing the chocolate with a mixture of desire and skepticism. It was just chocolate. Charmed or not, he wasn't going to let himself be degraded in public for a praline. But then Lupin moved the piece of chocolate so close to his face that he could stick out his tongue and taste it if he wanted, and that is just what he did. No matter that he licked Lupin's fingers in the process. They didn't taste all that bad. And once the taste of chocolate enveloped his tongue the bliss he felt was all that mattered. Then it was removed and he caught himself pouting again. The world was a blur, and he knew that if he could just have a little more of that impossible richness in his mouth it would all be all right. As from a distance he heard someone talking to him; fingers snapping in front of his face, a hand gently shaking him by the shoulder.

"Mmmhmm..." Lupin's face started to take shape before him. That's right, Lupin, he had the chocolate and he wanted Severus to do him favours in exchange for it. He could do that.

"Do you want some more? Maybe even a whole piece?" Lupin smiled and revealed a row of imperfect but nice, white teeth. Severus nodded, of course he wanted more.

"Then kiss me." He could do that. Wait. Could he? No, he was fairly certain he could not. First of all, Snapes don't take orders, and second of all, kiss Lupin? He looked up at the werewolf and was about to say something rather sarcastic and quite mean when he saw him put the very piece of chocolate Severus had just licked into his mouth while emitting one of the most lustful sounds ever to come out of a human being. Severus didn't think, he didn't dare think about what he was about to do. He just reacted, like it was the most natural thing in the world, pressing his lips against Lupin's, willing them to allow him passage to that which he so craved. 

Lupin's lips let him in, quite readily, reminding him of the fact that there was something wrong with this situation. That didn't matter though, not really, not now. The chocolate fuelled kiss removed any lingering misgivings and he could do nothing but allow himself to be swept away.

Somewhere in the euphoria Severus' arms had clasped Lupin's waist. A distinct and abrupt end to the chocolate put Severus back to his senses. He let go and moved back to his seat wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. He felt like he'd done something he shouldn't have, something decidedly bad. He'd kissed a werewolf for a piece of chocolate, that's what he'd done. He'd behaved like a Gryffindor chasing instant gratification like Harry Potter chased the snitch. The realisation cleared his mind of chocolate mist, making room for quite a few quite interesting questions. 

"What are you doing," he asked. "Why am I agreeing to this?" Because he knew that he would agree to whatever Lupin asked him to do if there was a piece of chocolate waiting at the other end.

"I've been planning this for quite some time now, you know. Besides, you could use a good shag." A good shag? This was outrageous. "You see, Severus, I find you quite intriguing, and I've been doing my research like a good student. I know you swing my way, so I thought I would see if I could realise one of these little fantasies I have. Perhaps several." And this man was supposed to be a Gryffindor?

While he was talking, Lupin had reached for another piece of chocolate and was now tracing his tongue along its edges. Severus felt like he was being pushed forward by some invisible force, or maybe dragged by ghastly hands. In any case, he was once again sitting indecently close to Remus, barely stopping himself from drooling right onto the other man's arm. That uneasy feeling wouldn't leave, though; he had to know what it was that made him so... so wanton. Because he realised that's what he was.

"What is in the chocolate," he gasped, not so much because he was out of breath, but because at that moment he felt Lupin's hand feel its way up his thigh. "Why do you want me?"

"I find you intriguing as I said, and attractive, it's as simple as that. As for what's in the chocolate, I actually thought you would have recognised it by now. It's the very same potion you slipped into Sirius' pumpkin juice in our last year at Hogwarts; he went wild every time he got anywhere near the drink for the first three hours or so and then, well... Then he was unbelievably horny for almost a week". Severus remembered, it was a prank that had failed horribly. Sirius had actually thanked him once the week was over.

"And you gave it to me?" He couldn't believe it. "You got Albus to help you with this?!" He was fuming with anger, but Merlin, why couldn't that hand on his thigh move a bit higher? And as if it had read his mind it did, but then it stopped. Remus' warm breath tickled his ear.

"If you take those heavy robes off I'll give you some more chocolate," he whispered.

From there on everything proceeded in a blur. There were hands and lips and clothes everywhere and it didn't seem to be the chocolate that mattered anymore. It was still about giving and taking though; bite my neck and I'll rock a bit harder; kiss me again and I'll see what I can do about those trousers; do that once more and I'm yours forever.

Somehow they managed to move to the bedroom, but they didn't bother taking the cover off the bed. It was soft enough, and who needed sheets anyway? Severus normally couldn't stand a mess, but now he found that he couldn't care less. His clothes were in a mess on the floor, the bed was a mess, his mind was most definitely a mess, and Remus looked like he'd been hit by a hurricane. His eyes were wild and he looked more wolf than man. Lying on his back, pinned down by the other man, Severus felt oddly free. Adrenalin raced through his veins and pleasure was building every time Remus thrust into him. As he was nearing climax, Remus quickened the pace, sweat dripping down on Severus' face, tasting of salt and something else that was distinctly Remus.

Jolts of pleasure shot through his body, ending in an explosion of white light that lasted for what felt like forever at first and then felt far too fleeting. When he came to his senses again Remus lay on top of him, panting, laughing, panting, smiling, dripping of sweat, and sticky with come, but he didn't seem to mind. Severus didn't mind either. Remus rolled off him onto his back still panting, smiling, moaning, managing to cast a cleaning charm on himself, Severus and the soiled bedspread.

They fell asleep only moments later, not even bothering to turn out the lights.

The next morning Severus woke up alone. There was a note on the bedside table.

"Even though last night never happened, we should do it again sometime. There's some more chocolate in the kitchen. I'll be back by noon.

Remus  
xx"


End file.
